1. Field of the Invention
A self-sealable packaging for receiving articles such as, for example, newspapers is provided which includes a bag having an extension which has an adherable flap separable along a line of weakening from a wicketing tab. More particularly, the flap is provided with adhesive received from a release strip which remains with the wicketing tab when the flap is separated therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Newspapers are commonly delivered by a carrier to the home of the subscriber in a synthetic resin bag. The bag serves to maintain the assembled, flat or rolled configuration of the newspaper and protect it, at least partially, from the elements until retrieved by the subscriber.
However, the bag is usually unsealed, and during heavy precipitation, moisture may enter the open end of the bag and soak the newspaper. Additionally, when product samples or valuable coupons are removed from an unsealed bag, the value to the advertiser is reduced and subscribers noticing the removal may require the carrier to make restoration of the missing components. These conditions not only aggravate the subscriber who is confronted by an unreadable newspaper, but result in the carrier being required to make follow-up deliveries at substantial incremental expense. The additional time and effort required to deliver supplemental newspaper copies to individual homes on a timely basis is not only costly in terms of expense but requires considerable administrative time to receive the complaints of subscribers and coordinate additional deliveries. When a significant percentage of all the newspapers in a delivery are affected, the burden placed on the carrier is heavy.
In at least one instance, a newspaper carrier has resorted to heat sealing newspapers in synthetic resin bags prior to delivery. This involves hand sealing each bag with apparatus which must be set up at a central location and requires a separate operator and source of power for the heat sealer. From a practical standpoint, hundreds of sealers and therefore hundreds of additional operators are necessary to package and seal the bags for delivery of newspapers for a newspaper with a large circulation. In addition, hand sealing using a heat sealer often results in an incomplete seal, thereby leaving an opening for water to seep in. Finally, the bags are sealed at one location, with the necessity of then transporting bags in slippery packaging which is difficult to control and contain.
For the reasons set forth above, there has developed a need for a simplified bag which can be stored until the time for use.
There has also developed a need for a simplified method of sealing a newspaper or other article within a bag which provides for ease of use and allows the bag to be filled and sealed virtually at the last point of handling before delivery.
There has also developed a need for a machine and system for manufacturing a self-sealable bag having the ability to be stored and used as set forth above, as well as a method of making such bags.